


Day 164

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [164]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [164]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 164

Kanna Tholro was more or less pleaded with her venture to Kirkwall. She had done an inspection of her family’s holdings in the city asn forged a few connections with other houses. The official Merchant’s Guild meeting had been a relative success. Everyone was pleased that Kirkwall was seeing an increase in demand for legitimate lyrium. 

As usual clan Tethras was absent from the meeting but what else was new? What was surprising was that Kanna had received an invitation from Varric, the unofficial leader of the house. Kanna soon found herself in the hanged man sharing a drink with the man, more out of curiosity than anything else. His expedition into the Deep Roads was quickly becoming a legend among the Guild, especially now that rumours that whatever they had found down there had driven his elder brother insane.

“I heard you ran into some difficulty on your way here,” Varric said. “Word is that the templars nabbed the mage who was a part of your mercenary guards.”

“Well that’s not what I was expecting,” Kanna stammered. “Given that we are in Kirkwall, I must inform you that I, nor anyone in my house, have ever employed an apostate for any reason.”

“Of course,” Varric said. He motioned for a round of drinks and smiled mischievously as her. “Well, in that case I assure you that there exists no mage in the city who is eager for mercenary work to take her far away from here.”

“Well,” Kanna said. “I certainly would not be interested in that and would not like to know where I should meet her.”

A few hours later Kanna was in the dwarven district sitting on her wagon while her porters loaded her wares on the back. She watched as a hooded figure wandered towards her. It was a cold day and most of the denizens of Kirkwall were similarly bundled, the figure approaching her stood out by clearly not belonging in the wealthier district of town. The cloak she wore was ragged but thick the shoes she wore looked new but made from cheap leather. Some maged carried staves disguised as spear or walking sticks but Kanna’s visitor seemed to be extra cautious and had nothing but an overstuffed satchel.

“You must be Mabel,” Kanna said as the hooded woman approached. She nodded glancing around her.

“Stop that,” Kanna snapped. “Folks can tell when you watch them. If you stare at every templar we pass they’ll be sure to notice you. Keep your eyes on me or the cart until we’re clear of the city.”

Mable looked up at Kanna, though she could tell the human was fighting the urge to look around. Niklass, the leader of Kanna’s guards came to stand beside the cart.

“We’ll be heading out soon,” he announced. He gave Mable a once over. “I’m hoping you can hold your own in a fight.” he said.

“I was always good at primal spells,” she said. “Fire, lightning things like that. I was pretty good at conjuring barriers too.”

“That’s like saying owning a sword is the same as being a duelist,” Nikass grumbled. “Have you ever actually been in a fight before?” Mable shook her head. “Right. Well if we run into trouble keep Kanna in a barrier, otherwise stay out of your way until we can actually train you.”

Mable nodded and fixed her eyes on the cart. At Kanna’s word they set out. Mable relaxed considerably when they passed through the city gates. When they were out of view of the city she started looking around, not in fear, but in wonder. The poor girl probably hadn't been outside the city in years. Mable kept her distance from the others, and Niklas was actively ignoring her. The tension was putting Kanna on edge. She called the mage over to walk beside the cart.

“Do you know how to play wicked grace?” Kanna asked. Mable shook her head no. “Fall in close and I’ll explain the rules. We can play a game with the boys when we camp. Before you know it you’ll be one of us.”


End file.
